MirrorUnMultiverse
The MirrorUnMultiverse is a collection of dimensions, as well as pocket dimensions. The MirrorUnMultiverse have been existed since before time began Universes of the UnMultiverse Real Multiverse * Prime Dimension (Real World): This is a place that we live in * The Spirit World: These people who died that they lived in this world, there are two separate worlds, Heaven and Hell FANDOM Multiverse * FANDOMverse: The main universe that controls other wikis and also controls universes that are based on wikis Fictional Multiverse (UnMultiverse/MirrorUnMultiverse) * The UnSpirit World: This is a Un-copy of the Spirit World, Hell created an evil duplicate of the Teletubby Land * MirrorUnUniverse: A mirror version of the UnUniverse. The UnUniverse and MirrorUnUniverse was the 1st Dimension, but got totally split by the Big Split. This universe is based on the MirrorUnAnything Wiki * Wackyverse: This is a wacky world based on Wackypedia itself * UnUniverse: This world is based on the UnAnything Wiki itself. The UnUniverse and MirrorUnUniverse was the 1st Dimension, but got totally split by the Big Split * Epic Universe: A alternative universe where it's full of Awesome Smiley Faces, Weegee, Fakegees, Shoop da Whoops, and Demons, based on the Epic Universe Wiki. Only the evil duplicates of the Teletubbies can't enter in this dimension * Uncycloverse: This universe is based on the Uncyclopedia * MirrorUncycloverse: This universe is based on the MirrorUncyclopedia * YTP Universe: This is a anti-copyright universe based on the YouTube Poop Wiki * Meme Universe: This is a world where memes and meme characters exist along with real and fictional people and things and based on memes and dank memes * MLG Universe: This universe smokes weed everyday and based on MLG * Creepypasta Universe: This is a scary universe based on creepypastas * M.A.D. Universe: This universe is based on M.A.D. spoof episodes * Robot Chicken Universe: This universe is based on Robot Chicken spoof episodes * CD-I Universe: This universe is based on infamous Phillips CD-I games including Hotel Mario, Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, Link: Faces of Evil, and IM MEEN * Weegee's Universe: This world is based on the Weegeepedia * High Quality Rip World: This universe is where severe quality rips do exist, unfortunately... This is known as the Bootleg Dimension where it's populated by video game bootlegs and also memes * The World of Pokemon: This world is inhabited by Pokemon, there are Pokemon trainers, gym leaders, and others * SMBX Universe: This universe is based on a Mario fan game known as SMBX * Lolcat Dimension: This dimension is crazily inhabited by Lolcats and Lolcat people * 2nd Dimension (Phineas and Ferb): This dimension represents the 2nd Dimension Danville who was ruled by the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz Family, a group of Resistance were founded and led by 2nd Dimension Candace until the 1st Dimension people came here and were determined to defeat the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and save the 2nd Dimension. This dimension is a famous place for video game bootlegs, unfortunately... The 2nd Dimension is rejected from the UnUniverse and the UnAnything Wiki because there is another 2nd Dimension that were created by the Undefeatables * Giygas' Dimension: This is a dimension where Giygas lives until Ness defeated him, then Captain 0 took over this dimension * Castle Bleck: This is a dimension where Count Bleck lives * Dimension D: This is a dimension created by Dimento when he began to battle Paper Mario, but Paper Mario defeated him * Hammer Zone: Filled with multicolored hammers * Flat Zone: A weird place where no mortal could explore. This dimension is created by the UnDefeatables * Dimension X: This is where the Kraang came from (based on the TMNT series) * Isopod Dimension: This is a dimension where it was populated by Doritos-obsessed Giant Isopods and their ruler of this STINKING UNIVERSE! * Frost Dimension: This is a dimension where there is endless snow. It is ruled by King Frost Opposite UnMultiverse The Opposite UnMultiverse (known as the Negative Multiverse) are the opposite version of the UnMultiverse where the counterparts of the people with opposite alignment and personality like good is evil and evil is good * Opposite UnUniverse: A opposite version of the UnUniverse where people are born with opposite alignment and opposite personality * Opposite MirrorUnUniverse: A opposite version of the MirrorUnUniverse Genderbent UnMultiverse The Genderbent UnMultiverse are the opposite gender version of the UnMultiverse where the counterparts of the people with opposite gender like males are females and females are males * Genderbent UnUniverse: A opposite gender version of the UnUniverse * Genderbent MirrorUnUniverse: A opposite gender version of the MirrorUnUniverse Category:Multiverse Category:Universes Category:Worlds Category:Dimensions